User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 23
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/, /Archive 22/ First message of talk page 23 Hey, just wanted to be the first to post on your 23rd talk page! :D ZEM talk to me! 06:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back Alive! Haha! I never did check if I could Login :P To star off you 2nd comment (depending how long I spend writing this)I just returened from Hong Kong with something Thomas releated,a box copy of the 65th years Chinese verson! hopeing to add some pictures of it! Also not sound noobsh though since the Fishing Villege just returned I was meaning to post that that Neptunes Refershments also Made a come back in CGI.It cannot be seen in Spencer the Grand though its in this Vid :Here! :) to talk again! Fusspot 09:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Fusspot Vandals Could you please block this user? I just undid his vandalism and he also vandalised the DOTD page way back when. http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owen%3Ds15 Jim 20:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :we also got spammed by Dariutu this afternoon. he kept going at it for a while, but eventually he stopped :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Nearapevensie is back! he most be using a another device. :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, I've never seen this much spam, but I haven't been here that long. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Control over the series Well Cynthia149 of course LOL SirHandelFalcon 21:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS About MightyMac!!! BREAKING NEWS THOMASFAN!!! I think I found another pic of the prototype of Mightymac!!! here is the pic: Can I post this picture up or should I just keep it & not post it?? SirHandelFalcon 21:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Bandai Tec Slate cars??? Hi ThomasFan was there any bandai tec slate cars??? SirHandelFalcon 22:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Other admins How come some other admins like NOM and Goldenbear are never on here? A Season 5 Fan 00:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Disclamer??? Hi Thomasfan and what is a disclamer that got that editor who vandilized whistles and sneezes??? SirHandelFalcon 00:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Spam page??? Thomasfan sorry if I am spamming or anything but I Think someone is spamming a wiki contributer he made a page called http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Daniella so is this a spam page??? SirHandelFalcon 00:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The Birthday Express DVD episodes I looked on Amazon. 6 Pictures from the dvd is shown. The Dvd includes the episodes "A Blooming Mess" & "Henry's Good Deeds". That helps finish the page for the DVD. :Hold on. I said the episodes wrong. sorry. The Roll Along thomas blog knows the episodes which are "Double Trouble", "Percy's Parcel", "The Man in the Hills", & "The Party Suprise". The Bouns Features are Thomas' Birthday special Game & Roary the Racing Car Episode: Roary takes off. So Sorry for the Confussion and delays on the wikia. Percyplunge 19:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for responding!! Thanks for responding! SirHandelFalcon 01:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ~Toot Toot~ SiF blog Hey have you seen the sif blog recently? One post said that "...pretty much confirms the rumor that Dennis and Norman are related..." There just finding out about that now?! XD We knew something before SiF! We've known that for a couple weeks now! :D I find that amusing Toby7 Ding!Ding! 13:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. you can never be to careful. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 16:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Help opps....im sorry i was trying to add a new pic of d 10 at the top of his page but it just got erased how do i fix it?Dayofthedieselsfan1 02:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :thank you for the fix but ummmmmm i dont know how to put a different picture at the top but could you add the new promo of diesel 10?Dayofthedieselsfan1 04:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::ok, thanks thomasfan, you are awesome. Dayofthedieselsfan1 20:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::thomasfan....i tried to edit the article Police Engine in the characters section to add the police car,but it says that the police car page doesnt excist.Dayofthedieselsfan1 20:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::hey thomasfan at the top of my profile page where it just shows a gray figure........how do i add a photo there? Dayofthedieselsfan1 20:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Here! Ah nevermind heres the Web Code: http://rollalongthomas.blogspot.com/2011/02/trackmaster-dart-and-belle-unveiled-at.html or http://rollalongthomas.blogspot.com/2011/02/trackmaster-dart-and-belle-unveiled-at.html its one of the cut out buildings,it should work ;) Fusspot 08:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Fusspot New Idea! What if we promoted the wikia by making a YouTube Video? SiF has done it. I think it would be a great way to get more people to know about it. What do you think? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! let me know if you want my specific ideas for a video. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The Birthday Express DVD episodes But the episodes i gave you are right. I opening the Production fact sheet on the Lionsgate Publicity site and here is what the sheet say. Logging zip-line Why did you delete my page for the logging zip-line? BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 22:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oops! I didn't see the other page :P BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 04:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you understand! I just didn't want to get close to a stike or a block like what happened with magic engine. Oh well I have to go! Spring break just started for me today and I am going to Vancouver tomorrow morning! :D (I will still be online just not as much) BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 05:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Foreignese Why did you remove the image of the prototype for the Foreign Engine? User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 23:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just corrected a grammatical error on the missing coach, hope you don't mindByronBulldozer 16:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC)ByronBulldozer thanks thomasfan for your help on the avatar thing Dayofthedieselsfan1 17:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC)